Annex Affair
by MistressSara
Summary: You know what happens when you assume. Overheard conversations, spying, and a lot of misunderstanding. Each chapter is from a different characters perspective. Kelly/Toby. R&R please.
1. Overheard

**Annex Affair**

**Summary: You know what happens when you assume. Each chapter is from a different characters perspective. Kelly/Toby. **

**Disclaimer: Brace yourselves, I own nothing. Just two Dwight bobbleheads and a lot of DVDs. I've gotten over it, I'm sure you can too.**

------------------------------------------**Overheard**---------------------------------------------------

Michael was acting strange… try and control your surprise at that startling statement. The camera crew found him trying to sneak out of the break room without being noticed. He glanced into the Annex, noticing that Toby had moved around the partition to talk to Kelly. With a jerk of his head, Michael urged the camera to follow him into the stairwell.

"Oh my God." He sighed, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees. "I wonder if I can fire Toby for this…"

Michael had nestled into the break room for his Friday morning relaxation session. He had been flipping through a forgotten copy of Marie Claire… uh… The Wall Street Journal… for business purposes. From his seat the two workers that had just returned to the Annex couldn't see him.

"Thanks for the brownie, Kel."

"No problem, I figured I'd practice my baking skills for tonight."

Michael inched closer to the door. What was tonight?

"Toby! It's your turn." Kelly called to him from her side of the partition.

"Oh… sorry, I was reading something. What's the score again?"

"I'm kicking your ass, that's all you need to know Flenderson."

"I gotta say, I love your modesty." **Thud**

"What're you reading?" **Thud**

"An email Jim sent me. He filled out that "25 Random things" as Michael." He smiled at Kelly's laughter. **Thud**

"Oh my God, you have to send that to me." **Thud**

Michael listened as the thudding stopped and was replaced by the clicking of Toby's keyboard.

"Ouch! Too hard Toby!"

"Sorry."

Michael froze… he didn't want to look… were they having sex? The thudding, 'too hard' … "Oh my God." He whispered to himself.

"Oh! I've got mail!" Kelly laughed. **Thud**

"The directions for my house are in there too." **Thud**

"Okay, cool." **Thud **"Damn it, Toby that hurts, are you aiming for my head?"

"Sorry."

"You know the rule." There was a squeak of his chair, Michael ventured a peek and found Toby's desk empty. Back in the stair well Michael was pacing.

"Do I tell Ryan about that snake? No… I should be sure before I got breaking that beautiful man's heart… I wonder if Toby used one of those drugs people put in drinks… a rupee I believe they're called." He paused and looked directly at the camera. "I'll have to put my top spy on this… well my second top spy."

He pulled out his phone and began to text message. Within seconds the door creaked open and Dwight Schrute's head peaked in.

---------------------------------------**Overheard**------------------------------------------------------

Just a little intro, I'll have some more up soon. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Spying

-----------------------------------------**Spying**----------------------------------------------------------

"Michael?" Dwight's head appeared in the doorway. "Your text said it was urgent."

"It is. I have a job for you."

"Whatever you need Michael. I'm here for you and you alone. Like James Bond and the Queen… of course who could take a woman with a crown seriously. Angela has a tiara for her cat, does that make it dominate over the others? I don't think so."

"Shut… just shut up Dwight. I need you to spy on Kelly and Toby, I think they might be…" Michael choked back a gagging sound, "dating or something."

"Really? That's adorable." Dwight observed aloud. Michael shot him an angry look. "What? Toby and Kelly…"

"She is Ryan's girlfriend. He's going to come back from Thailand to find _Toby_ moving in on Kelly? Not while I'm his best friend."

"I'll do it Michael. I'll find out what's going on."

"Good… don't be creepy about it."

"When am I ever creepy, Michael?" He laughed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Always. You are the definition of creeper. Were you on Facebook you'd have no friends."

**Dwight Talking head:**

**"**Actually, I am on Facebook, I have nearly 300 friends. Michael has 2." Dwight paused and smiled, "What can I say, the ladies love beets."

**Michael Talking Head:**

"Normally, I'd do the spying myself but I'm still waiting to get the copyright of Michael Scarn. Jim put me in touch with a friend who will make a copy of my rights to Scarn."

**Jim Talking Head:**

"I sent Michael to Kinko's… and made these forms on my computer." Jim holds up a thick stack of paper. "It's actually a 100 question survey I got off line."

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Subtlety was not a gift Dwight possessed. His clunky shoes and clumsy manner alerted the Annex to his presence almost immediately. He made an attempt at a casual smile, which tipped Toby off right away.

"Hi Dwight." Toby said, looking up from his computer.

"Hello Toby." He said with an awkward smile, glancing over at Kelly's cubical.

"Are you early? I thought we weren't going through your weekly complaints until this afternoon?"

"I'm not back here for that. Although…"

"Is there something else I can help you with?" Toby quickly cut him off, not wanting to get into his weekly battles with Jim until after lunch.

"Yes. I wanted to speak to you about… office romances." Dwight spoke loud enough for Kelly to hear him.

"You and Angela?" Toby seemed unfazed.

"Uh… yes. Yes, Angela and I." Toby gestured to the chair next to his desk. Dwight sat, trying to figure out how to proceed with this.

"You two started… seeing each other after her engagement to Andy."

"Oh, actually a couple of years before that."

"Really?"

"Yes. Have you ever had a secret relationship… perhaps with someone at work… an American Idol fan maybe?" Dwight arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not really sure what you mean. So you two were together for a while?"

"We were."

"You really should have disclosed it."

"Then it wouldn't have been a secret relationship. You know how those go, right? Those little looks you get to exchange with… _that person_, finding yourselves alone in the office after everyone has left for the day. Of course… you're always alone back here…" Dwight stopped to think, the different possibilities flashing through his head. "… allowing for mysterious **thudding**."

"Dwight, did you hit your head?"

"Not recently. Although Mose did surprise me with a shovel the other night… we like to practice tactical maneuvers at the farm each week."

"I know how you feel about personal days, but it might be time to use one of them." Toby said in a very serious tone, leaning back in his chair.

"Are you dating any one in the office?" Dwight shouted suddenly, not sure what else to do.

"I'm flattered Dwight, but I really do prefer women, despite what Michael writes on the bathroom walls."

"I didn't… I… it was my mustard shirt wasn't it?" Kelly's head appeared above the partition, looking over at the pair with a very confused expression. With that Dwight smiled to himself and hurried out of the annex, rushing back to Michael.

"What was that?" Kelly asked. Toby turned and shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure. What's that medical website, I should look up what the symptoms of a stroke are."

"So, when are you two going out on a date?" Kelly laughed. "I wonder if Dwight kisses on the first date!" Toby just shook his head, suppressing a smile and looking back to his computer.

------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------

"Michael!" Dwight came running into his office, slamming the door behind him. "I think Toby and Kelly are dating. Toby said that he prefers women and he avoided all of my questions."

Michael stared blankly at him before reaching a hand towards his phone.

"Pam, I will talk to you later… please ignore what you just heard." He pushed a button, hanging up the intercom.

Out at the reception desk Pam looks stunned. A moment barely passes before she stands up. With a quick gesture to Jim, he too stands and follows her out into the hallway.

"You're never going to believe what I just heard."

------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Office gossip, it rarely ends well. Next chapter up in a shorter span of time hopefully. Thanks for the review, much appreciated.


	3. Observations

--------------------------------------------**Observations**----------------------------------------------

**Jim and Pam Talking Head**

"So, Kelly and Toby might be dating." Pam announced to the camera. She turned to Jim, the pair exchanging an amused expression. "It just seems a little… odd?"

"Weird, that's the word."

"It just seems like a bizarre match."

"Kelly who talks all the time and Toby who—"

"Only says about 12 words a week."

"What do you think they talk about?" Pam asked, turning to Jim again.

"Quantum physics." Jim answered to the camera with a face as straight as he could muster.

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Dunder Mifflin, Scranton Branch was a small office. Therefore, gossip spread quickly. Something overheard in the kitchen would soon be spread to the other people in sales, then quality control, soon enough it hit accounting. By lunchtime everyone was talking about Toby, Kelly and the prospect of them carrying on an office romance.

**Angela Talking Head**

"I no longer approve of office romances. I learned that the hard way… It is a slippery slope. One day you're flirting over a nice beet salad and the next you're sneaking off to the warehouse… I can't say I'm surprised. Kelly's dated everyone else in this office. I know for a fact that she drunkenly threw herself at a certain coworker at a Christmas party one year… That is not the kind of behavior we need around here."

**Kevin Talking Head**

"Kelly and Toby dating!" Kevin giggled to himself. "That's great… that's… that's like… Koby!"

**Creed Talking Head**

"I thought Kelly was dating that girl with the short brown hair that Michael liked. You know the one who started the fire in the kitchen."

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch quickly turned into a spectator sport. Kelly and Toby were the first two into the break room, both eating in silence. Kelly was flipping through a magazine while Toby read the newspaper. Neither seemed aware of the fact that over the past few minutes everyone from the main office had filtered into the room and were watching them.

"Kelly do you want the rest of my brownie?"

"Sure…" She looked up to answer Toby only to find almost all of her co-workers watching her table intently. "What?" Toby looked up at her question. Everyone quickly looked away and pretended to be focusing on something else.

With a shrug Toby slid the plate that contained his brownie across the table to her. With a secretive smile Kelly took it and began to nibble while looking back to her magazine. Behind them Dwight exchanged a knowing smile with Angela.

**Dwight Talking Head**

"I know that smile, they are definitely dating… I wonder if Toby knows about Kelly's time in juvie… I should probably warn him."

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kelly." Toby said coming around the partition and leaning against the empty desk.

"Hi." She turned from her computer. "What's up?"

"Are people acting stranger then usual today?"

"Totally. Everyone was staring at us during lunch."

"They were?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice? Why, what other weird thing did you notice?"

"Uh, well Dwight just pulled me aside and said that I should hide my valuables when you come over to my house. Something about doing time?"

"Oh my God, you're kidding me? I'm going to kick his ass. So Dwight totally looked at my personal file, you should totally lock your file cabinet by the way. And found out that I spent like a year in a juvenile detention center when I was younger. It totally wasn't a big deal. How did he know I was coming over to your house?"

"No idea… It's been a weird day."

"I know. Half an hour to go." She reminded with a smile, moving a side so that he could see the pink, fuzzy clock on her desk.

"Yup. I'm going to go kill some time."

"We specialize at that here in the Dunder Mifflin Annex."

Toby laughed and took his seat again. A moment passed before his thoughts drifted back to the strange behavior of his co-workers. With a shrug he opened his newspaper and looked for another article to reread. He made a mental note to bring in the Sunday New York Times. That would definitely help kill some time when Monday rolled around.

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's all for this chapter. Another one up soon hopefully. As always thank you for the reviews, keep 'em coming cause they make me smile.


	4. Explanations

**-----------------------------------------Explanations------------------------------------------------**

On most days the office closed up around 5 p.m., which was the time of day when everyone got their things together, shut down the computers and disappeared for the night. However today was different. Everyone was lingering at the desks, hoping to observe Kelly and Toby as they left.

"You realize that we're basing all of this off of something that Michael and Dwight said." Oscar said to Andy, the two were hovering around the copy machine.

"I believe it. A couple of weeks ago I hit on Kelly and nothing."

"Maybe she just didn't want to go out with you."

"No, that's not it. I turned on the Nard-Dog Charm. No single woman can resist." Oscar just shook his head.

"Do you think we're being too obvious?"

"How so?"

"Well, we're standing at the copy machine but have no papers… and the machine's broken."

"Michael said he heard them having sex… do you think that's what they do back there?" Phyllis asked Stanley quietly.

"I do not know and I do not care." Stanley replied, not looking up from his crossword puzzle.

"Then why are you still here?" She replied.

"Because Michael hid my keys."

"Again Stanley?"

"Don't start."

"They're coming!" Dwight said in a loud whisper, turning back to his computer.

"Oh my God, the season finale was sooo sad. They totally played a little bit of that Green Day song that they always playing at graduations and oh my God, Hef just went right back as if nothing ever happened… Do you get E! at your house? Because they're replaying it tonight." Kelly stopped talking and looked at Toby. He was looking over the completely silent office.

"Hey guys…" He ventured quietly. "What's going on?"

"Seriously, you've all been super creepy today. More so then usual. Normally it's just Creed or Andy who stare at me."

"We know!" Michael shouted, rushing out of his office. "We know about the two of you and your dirty little games back in the annex… right by the desk that Ryan used."

Toby and Kelly shared the same expression, one of shock.

"What are you talking about?" Toby asked, incredibly aware that everyone in the office was staring at them.

"I heard you two. The banging and the dirtiness and the "practicing for tonight" thing. Did you drug her?"

"Michael!" Toby almost raised his voice. "We were playing Dunder-Ball." A collective group of people released an "Oh!" of understanding. Recalling the day of Olympics when Toby and Kelly shared their game with the rest of the office.

"What about practicing?" Dwight asked.

"Yes! Good point Dwight. What was that about practicing?"

"I'm babysitting Sasha tonight and practiced making brownies last night so I could teach her." Kelly said, finally joining the conversation. "Oh my God, just because everyone else in this office is having some secret, creepy affair," she glanced at Dwight and then Angela, "doesn't mean that we are."

"Seriously guys… why would you even think that?" As if on cue everyone turned to look at Michael.

"I… I will be in there." Michael returned to his office in a hurry, closing the door. Everyone watched quietly as a seemingly disembodied hand slowly closed the blinds.

"Okay." Toby broke the silence.

"We're leaving now. In different cars. Is that okay with everyone?" Kelly said before walking to the door.

"What she said." Toby said, following her out of the office. The ride down in the elevator was quiet. Neither really knew what to say.

"So… I'll follow you?" Kelly asked, stopping at her car door.

"Yeah, okay."

"You totally realize that they're all watching us right now?" Toby ventured a glance upwards. Sure enough everyone was gathered at the windows, looking down at the parking lot. "Freaks."

**Toby Talking Head**

"Am I dating Kelly? No… no… why does everyone think that we're going out? Just because we're in the annex together all the time…"

**Kelly Talking Head**

"Just because I'm going over to his house doesn't mean that we're doing anything. I've been over to Jim's place… back before he moved… that barbecue thing he had. Yeah. You know what happens when you assume? … You make an ass out of yourself and you do it in front of the pretty, popular girl."

------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

One more to go. Reviews are appreciated, as always.


	5. Real Reveal

**-------------------------------------------Real Reveal-----------------------------------------------**

"Did Sasha finally fall asleep?" Kelly asked, thankful that Toby reappeared during a commercial break.

"Yeah. Maybe in the future don't give her brownie batter before bed." He sighed, sitting down next to her on the couch. She laughed.

"Say that four times fast. Brownie batter before bed." Kelly glanced at the TV, since ads were still running she turned back to Toby. "So that was like super crazy today."

"Yeah… I can't believe that everyone thought that we were dating."

"I know." Toby couldn't tell if she was smiling at the comment or because her show started again.

"You ever notice that everyone at work seems incapable of noticing when there's a relationship between coworkers?"

"Oh my God, yes! No one had a clue about Dwight and Angela. Nobody cared about Pam and Jim, cause that was like… whatever at that point."

"I feel kind of bad."

"Why?"

"Because they finally got one right and we convinced them that they were wrong." Toby fought hard to keep his smile hidden. They had this contingency plan set up from the time of their third date. Neither had any desire to spend the ridiculous amount of time discussing their relationship with the people at work. Toby knew that "Why?" would be the big question brought to both of them.

"Oh my God they totally deserve it. Plus, why should we have to explain ourselves to them? Like… do I want them to know that you're like the best boyfriend ever?" She grabbed a pillow and threw it down on his lap before laying her head on top of it. "Totally. But do I want to put up with their crap. No."

"I guess… wait… I'm the best boyfriend you've ever had?"

"Toby you so are! You're nice to me, so far you haven't called me in the middle of the night because you thought someone was breaking in… you like dating me too, right?"

"Of course I do… you're pretty and fun… frankly I have no idea what you see in me." Toby admitted with a shrug.

"Oh my God. Do we seriously have to go over this again?" Kelly sat up in an exasperated manner, tossing the pillow aside. She carefully climbed onto his lap; a sign of affection that Toby was still getting used to. It had taken a lot to convince Kelly that they would have to be extra careful at work: no kissing, hugging, anything that would be obvious. "Toby, you're like super sweet and you're totally cute. And we have fun together, right?"

"Right."

"Okay then. You totally see what I see in you?"

"I guess." Kelly smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. It was a soft kiss, her gentle way of convincing him that wanted to be there with him.

"Plus you're a really really good kisser!"

"Well, I can't argue with you on that." Kelly giggled and was about to reply when something caught her attention.

"Is that… is there someone out there?" She squinted at the window. It was dark and hard to see clearly, but she could barely make out the shape of a large head. Toby turned but didn't see anything. "I could've sworn that I saw something moving."

"It was probably nothing." Toby took the opportunity to surprise Kelly and flipped her onto the couch so that they were both lying down with him on top. She was actually speechless.

"Oh my God!" She tried to muffle her surprised giggle, keeping in mind that Sasha was asleep in the other room. "Where did that come from?"

"All of those magazines you leave laying around the annex… I read one the other day… and it said to be more… forward… is this okay?"

"So awesome." She smiled pulling him down into another kiss. They both knew that Kelly was the forward one in the relationship, but she seemed all right with Toby taking the lead.

Outside of the house the bush beneath the window rustled again. At first one might mistake the sound for some kind of large, confused deer. A moment later Dwight climbed out of the shrubbery, careful to keep low to the ground. It had been close, he thought that Kelly had spotted him. Luckily he had opted for his night camouflage, the leaves that were now stuck in his hair were just an unplanned bonus. Once he made his way out of the backyard and back to the street he began to run. Just a flat out sprint down the dark street, the cameraman struggled to keep up.

**Dwight Talking Head**

"I knew it!" Dwight laughed while trying to catch his breath. "I knew it! I can spot a secret office romance a mile away." He reached blindly into his car through the open window and pulled out a bottle of generic Gatorade. Throwing the bottle aside, he reached for something else; a piece of heavy construction paper that had been decorated with markers.

"I guess I can tell Michael to go ahead and get this made."

The camera focused on the sign:

_**If the Annex is a rockin, don't come a knockin.**_

"Michael came up with it on his own… it's code for sex… according to Wikipedia… The quiet guy and the girl who never shuts up, I so knew it!"

-----------------------------------------**Real Reveal**---------------------------------------------------

And that's that. Thanks so much for the reviews and sorry about the wait. I hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
